From Friends to Foes?
by LoopiAuthor1
Summary: Summery: Naruto returns Sasuke to Konohagakure, hands Sakura his headband and vanishes. Now Sasuke is chasing the shadow of a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's Note

Human Tongue - "Hello"

Human Thought - '_Hello_'

Demon Tongue - "**Hello**"

Demon Thought - '_**Hello**_'

Prologue

Outside the Gates of Konohagakure

"Hey, its Naruto." yelled one of the guards.

"He's wounded. Someone fetch a healer and the Hokage." shouted the second guard.

Two minutes later Tsunade, Shizune, Team 7, Team 9, Team 10, Team Guy and Konohamaru's team arrived at the gate just as Naruto reached them. Sakura and Ino gasped in shock at the injuries on him as he went to his knees. Naruto slowly lowered Sasuke to the ground. Everyone was shocked. Naruto Uzumaki had fought Sasuke Uchiha and returned him home. Naruto then stood up.

"Naruto, let me heal you?" asked Sakura, running around Sasuke.

"I've kept my promise, Sakura-chan." he whispered into her ear.

"Yes you have. Now let me heal you." she demanded.

Naruto shook his head and handed her something.

"Good-bye Sakura-chan. Take care of Sasuke." he smiled.

Sakura stared at him as he moved away from the group and back past the gates.

"Naruto... Naruto, come back." screamed Sakura.

She fell to her knees and screamed once more before falling into a heap crying. Everyone else couldn't believe that after the return of the last Uchiha, the last Uzumaki leaves. Ino and Hinata tried to comfort Sakura, but to no avail. She had regained one teammate/friend only to loose another. Tsunade had Sasuke moved to the hospital. For the three months it took for Sasuke to recover and return to consciousness, Sakura stayed next to his bed.

'_A hospital? The last thing I remember is fighting with Naruto._' thought Sasuke.

He shot straight up when he thought of Naruto. Sakura quickly woke up as he gasped and hissed in pain.

"Sasuke, your finally awake." she cried.

"How long was I out, Sakura?" he asked.

"Three months." she said.

"How's Naruto?" he asked.

At the mention of their blonde teammate Sakura began crying.

"Naruto left the village after bringing you back, Sasuke. No one's heard from or seen him since." cried Sakura, holding out Naruto's headband. "He gave me this before he left."

'_So this must be how he felt when I left. Damn now it's my turn to return a piece of Konohagakure home._' he thought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Tsunade entered the room.

"I see your finally awake." she huffed.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke." smiled Sakura, as she left the boy with the new Hokage.

"I would like to return as a citizen. I've achieved both of my goals." he said with his head bowed.

"Oh, and what were those goals?" asked Tsunade.

"The first: kill Itachi Uchiha, the second: kill Orochimaru." replied Sasuke.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to be one a team to retrieve Naruto." said Sasuke, looking Tsunade in the eye.

"You will return to Team Kakashi and complete your missions as you are expected." she said.

"But he was allowed to look for me." he snapped.

"This is not my decision, the village elders have decided that Konohagakure is better off with out Naruto. I was able to keep him out of the Bingo Book." snapped Tsunade. "but if you and your team find him, please, bring him home."

Sasuke nodded and went back to sleep. Because he know he would be no good to his team still wounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's Note

Human Tongue - "Hello"

Human Thought - '_Hello_'

Demon Tongue - "**Hello**"

Demon Thought - '_**Hello**_'

Chapter One

Six years later, in the Valley of Kitsunes

Arthur's note: the Valley of Kitsunes is located in the realm w/ the summonings.

"**Hey Aika, you think I should return to Konohagakure?**" asked a very handsome sandy blonde male demon.

"**That's entirely up to you, oh great Lord Kyuubi.**" replied a beautiful platinum blonde female demon that sat at his feet.

"**You're flattering me again, little love.**" laughed Kyuubi.

"**But you like it don't you my lord.**" purred Aika, as she moved to sit in his lap.

Kyuubi simply laughed and pulled Aika flush against his chest. Aika fell asleep, purring, listening to her lord's heartbeat. As Aika slept, Kyuubi thought about visiting Konohagakure.

'_**Yes, I think I will visit the village, but Aika will be accompanying me.**_' he thought with a devilish grin on his face, as he settled into the pillows of his over sized bed.

The moon was directly in the middle of the sky when Kyuubi fell into a deep slumber.

Dawn the following morning

Aika blinked her eyes opened, sat up and rubbed her slightly enlarged stomach. She looked around and smiled when she saw Kyuubi still sleeping.

'_**Time to start breakfast.**_' she thought, rolling out of the bed.

She pulled on a long black nightgown with orange laces around the bust, that had a spit up the side that went up to mid-thigh and a pair of matching slippers, and walked into the kitchen.

"**Now what to fix my lord love for breakfast?**" she asked herself. "**There's ****beef, pork, chicken, and fish.**"

'_**I'll have to go and get more venison later.**_' she thought, pulling out the chicken.

She also pulled out some eggs, cheese, mushrooms, bell peppers (both red and yellow), and some green onion.

'_**Lord Kyuubi likes omelettes.**_' she thought with a small hum.

As she was cooking, in the bedroom the demon known as Kyuubi was walking up. He opened his eyes, sat up and yawned.

'_**Smells like omelettes. Aika knows me so well.**_' he thought, getting up and putting on a silk robe.

He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"**Smells good, little love.**"

Aika jumped about a foot off the floor when he spoke.

"**My lord, I was going to bring it to you in bed.**"

"**You look so adorable when you pout.**"

They sat down and ate breakfast. An hour later they were packing a drawstring bag each and then they where on their way to Konohagakure.


End file.
